


sentimental.

by ivanattempts



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M, coppernauts, fluff for the sake of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanattempts/pseuds/ivanattempts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>symbol meme prompt. || how my character would tell yours they loved them without using the word 'love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sentimental.

    It’s not very often that they wind up terribly sentimental; ordinarily, B keeps it down pretty well, and G is able to satisfy himself with hand-holding and little, affectionate kisses to his temple. But something just comes over him now and then, and they both wind up staring at the boy, as they are now, from their place in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. 

    Benny’s not doing anything particularly special — he’s just sitting there in front of the TV, quickly piecing together a model space shuttle that G had seen fit to pick up for him a while back. He’s put it together before, but he never seems to really get tired of it, and to be honest, G nor B really ever get tired of watching him put it together. There’s a distinct precision and care to the way he handles the parts, and so, even though the assembly is fast-paced, it’s always meticulously done, no detail left forgotten.

    The astronaut looks up as he approaches, seems confused when he seats himself in the floor in front of him and carefully takes the model from his hands — B inspects it carefully, before setting it to the side; he takes Benny’s face in his hands, then, and smiles at him, shaking his head.

    “You’re pretty darn special, you know that?”

    He wants to say more than that — he wants to say how clever he thinks Benny is, and how brilliant he is when it comes to building. He wants to tell him he’s always floored with the way he can so effortlessly piece those things together, like the parts just make sense to him. He wants to tell him he’s constantly amazed at his creativity and craftiness, and he wants to tell him that he’s probably one of the most amazing people he’s ever met. Instead, he just kisses him, and basks in the delight on the other’s face at the apparently unprovoked compliment and affection. That, in and of itself, is enough. Maybe the words aren’t so important; not so important as the sentiment behind the gestures, anyway. He likes to think Benny understands.

    Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t — but when he leans in a second time, Benny meets him, and they wind up a mess of tangled limbs on the floor, arms and legs twined, heads resting against each others’, and maybe when G brushes his lips against Benny’s temple, and B squeezes their fingers together gently, maybe Benny understands without having to be told in as many words what the cops are trying to say. Maybe the words, themselves, aren’t really so important after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from my GCBC RP blog, hxlved@tumblr.


End file.
